


Returns and Exchanges

by kronette



Series: Doctor's Orders [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Doctor's Orders. Garak and Bashir take a step forward in their relationship. O'Brien's relationship with Keiko falls apart, and he's jealous that everyone else seems happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns and Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> One note of thanks and copyrighting. The character of Dariellah Maxwell belongs to Bartricia Williams. She's currently appearing in a sweeping saga called "Paradox." Check it out; it's great! Thanks for letting me borrow her! Originally posted February 1996 under my real name.

"Julian!"

Doctor Julian Bashir looked up as he heard the rolling Irish accent calling his name. Smiling broadly, he turned to the curly-haired man who just entered the Infirmary. "Chief. How are you?"

Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien made his way over to the lanky medical officer, stopping short when he saw Julian was covered in some sort of pale yellow goo.

"What on Earth are you doing, Julian?" O'Brien asked, making a face.

Julian chuckled. "It's just blood, Chief. I was just..."

O'Brien held up his hand. "That's okay, Julian. I'd rather not know, if you don't mind." He broke into a huge grin.

Julian chuckled again. "Have a good time on Bajor, Chief?" he asked, noticing with amusement the  _color_ on O'Brien's cheeks.

"Um, yeah, it was great."

Julian noted the distinct lack of "greatness" in O'Brien's speech. "Something wrong, Miles?" he asked.

"No, everything's perfect," O'Brien answered carefully, a bit too quickly. "So, how are things here?"

Julian's worry dissolved as memories overtook him. "Wonderful," he breathed. Seeing O'Brien's lifted eyebrow, he elaborated, "After you left for Bajor -- well, actually, while you were asking the Commander if you could leave..." O'Brien cleared his throat gruffly as Julian blushed, "Elim... Elim and I... oh Miles, I'm so happy!"

The radiance emitted by Bashir nearly blinded the Engineer. Suddenly, O'Brien felt an overwhelming desire to _leave_.

"That's wonderful, Julian. I'm sure you two will be very happy together. I better check in with the Commander," he excused himself. He needn't have bothered; Julian was staring into space, his eyes far away and a faint smile on his lips.

Sighing, O'Brien left Bashir to his daydream.

****

O'Brien stomped into his quarters and wished he had a door to slam. Instead, he paced around the large, empty room, hearing only his footsteps echo in the stillness.

 _DAMN_! he thought.  _Why am I still thinking about him? I_ saw _Keiko; I spent every bloody minute down on Bajor with her. Then why_...

O'Brien stopped the thought before he could finish it. He would not contemplate it. He would not recognize it. He would not admit it.

Sighing, he flopped down on his couch and surveyed his quarters. "You're home, O'Brien," he whispered to himself.

****

"You're home!" Garak greeted Julian enthusiastically at his door.

Laughing, Julian allowed himself to be caught up in a bizarre dance of twirling and kissing. Breaking for air, Julian teased, "What? You thought I *wanted* to stay in the Infirmary another minute?"

Garak shot him "the look." "Doct-Julian, don't tease me. You know I don't like it."

Julian smirked. "Oh, you can't lie to me anymore, Elim. I  _know_ you like it." His teasing fell way to much stronger and urgent emotions. His smile faded, and his expression became a mirror of Garak's; wonder, amazement, and complete happiness.

Smiling, Garak indicated the table with a jerk of his head. "Did you want something to eat?"

Julian's eyes sparkled with mischief, and he tried very hard to hide his smile.

Garak chuckled. "Julian, I never knew this about you."

"You didn't ask," Julian murmured as he leaned into the Cardassian, thoughts of food light-years away.

****

"Captain."

Captain Benjamin Sisko looked up, surprised at the familiar voice.

"Dariellah?" he gasped in amazement. His last communiqué from her said she wouldn't be in this sector of space for weeks...

"Surprised to see me?" Commander Dariellah Maxwell asked, a teasing smile on her full lips. She struck a pose -- one arm high on the doorjamb, the other near her shoulder, head tossed back, one leg bent slightly -- in the doorway to Sisko's office.

Sisko swallowed hard. "Oh, is it good to see you," he whispered, his dark eyes gleaming.

She pouted. "You're not going to come over here to make that an official welcome?" she asked, her sultry voice flowing around him.

Benjamin breathed deeply, sure he could smell her exotic scent from halfway across the room. He felt his uniform getting uncomfortably tight, and offered her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Dariellah, I'm afraid I can't get up to greet you." The twinkling in his eyes was anything but tame. "At least, not quite in the way you mean."

Dariellah slinked over to him, placing her hands on the desk and leaning forward. Sisko's gaze strayed to her uniform, specially tailored for her by Garak, as her curves filled out -- more than filled out -- the standard issue. He swallowed again, then met her gaze.

"How do you know what way I meant?" she asked, her voice low and throaty. She let her gaze flick down his uniform, where she could see the signs of arousal. Her eyebrows lifted. "That's the welcome I expected."

Sisko leaned forward, nose to nose with her. "Come over to this side of the desk, and I'll show you a  _real_ welcome," he promised, his deep baritone sending shivers down her back.

Smiling seductively, Dariellah trailed a finger along the edge of the desk, slowly making her way to Benjamin.

****

O'Brien felt sick. Walking to OPS the morning after his return, he passed Bashir and Garak, saying their good-byes in the middle of the corridor. When he arrived at OPS, he noticed Commander Maxwell had returned, and Captain Sisko was deliriously happy.

All this happiness was making Miles depressed.

"Is anything wrong Chief?" Kira asked, tilting her head at him, her expression puzzled.

O'Brien cleared his head with a quick shake. "No Major. Nothing's wrong."

Kira stared hard at him. "You sure?" she asked again.

"Yes!" he snapped, slapping his hands on the top of his computer workspace. He stood, blinking in confusion as Kira looked up at him with astonishment.

"Chief, something is bothering you," she stated.

"I'm sorry Major," O'Brien apologized, cursing himself for losing his temper with her. "It's something I'm just having to live with, is all," he admitted.  _More like_ not _live with,_ echoed through his mind.

Kira understood immediately. "You miss her already?" she asked gently.

O'Brien looked at her, his expression forlorn. "You have no idea," he whispered.

"Don't think I don't," she whispered back. They exchanged meaningful glances. It had only been a few months since Bareil's death, and Kira was learning to live without him - permanently.

****

"Lunch?" Julian inquired as he entered the tailoring shop.

Garak nodded, holding up one finger as a 'wait' gesture. "Madame, that gown is simply gorgeous on you. If you won't take my word for it, how about this kind young man? Sir," Garak sidled over to the doctor, "What do you think of this?"

A lovely dark-skinned woman emerged from the fitting rooms, a red slinky gown hugging her ample curves in some places, revealing them in all the right ones. She smiled warmly at Julian.

"Julian, good to see you again," Dariellah extended her hand.

Julian jerked out of his transfixion. He couldn't help it; Dariellah was practically glowing. "Dariellah, good to see you," he shook her hand. "You're looking -- wonderful."

Still holding his hand, Dariellah spun around, laughing. "Is this really wonderful, or are you just toying with me?"

"It's really wonderful, and so are you," Julian laughed.

Garak looked on, his eyes darting from Julian to Dariellah, wondering what was going on.

"You flatter me, Julian. Then again, you always were a flirt," she teased. Wagging a finger at him, she continued, "But you better give it up; I'm the captain's woman, and I'd hate to see you demoted."

Julian and Dariellah both chuckled; Garak wasn't amused. Julian suddenly remembered he was still holding the commander's hand and dropped it. "I'm sorry." He glanced to Garak, whose expression was guarded. "I don't think you know yet, Dariellah." Julian broke into a huge grin. "Elim and I..." Julian smiled fondly at the tailor, "Well, we..."

"Really do have to be getting on to lunch," Garak finished for him, cutting off further conversation by adding, "If you would care to take the gown with you, please do. I'll just bill your account. If you'd like to leave it here, just name a time when you would like to pick it up."

Dariellah's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. If there was one thing she hated, it was the brush-off. And this was a rude one. Crossing her arms, she glared at the Cardassian. "Do you have a problem with me, Mr. Garak?" she asked, her voice dripping icicles.

Garak's blue eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the woman. "Of course not, my dear lady. I just have a rather busy time this afternoon, and I'd like to get started right away."

Still glaring, Dariellah lowered her defensive stance. "If you were rushed, all you had to do was tell me. I don't take kindly to rude behavior, Mr. Garak."

Garak offered an apologetic smile. "If I came across in such a manner, I do apologize. I fear my impatience is interfering with my normally polite demeanor. Please, forgive me."

Dariellah shot Julian a look that said,  _Can you believe this guy_?? while Julian continued staring at the tailor in open shock. "Elim! What has gotten into you?"

Garak avoided his questioning eyes, which were full of pain. "Nothing, doctor. As I stated, I was merely looking at the time. Don't you have to return to the Infirmary soon?" he switched the conversation around to the doctor.

"I do," Julian confirmed, though puzzled at Garak's abrupt subject change.

"Well then." Garak turned to Commander Maxwell, bowing slightly. "Madame, if you will excuse us."

She nodded, though her eyes remained thoughtful as she watched Garak shoot Julian a meaningful stare. He pulled slightly on Julian's sleeve as he proceeded to drag him away from the shop.

Julian ground his heels into the floor, yanking himself out of Garak's grip. "Elim, what on earth was that display back there? You were downright rude to her!" he hissed.

"Was I? I hadn't noticed," Garak tossed back nonchalantly, brushing it off and continuing on to the Replimat.

Julian's arm shot out and spun the Cardassian around to face him. "Dammit Garak, what was that? Why are you -- oh. No." Julian's eyes got huge.

"What?" Garak glanced around nervously, clearly not wanting to have this particular conversation.

"You're jealous. Of Dariellah." Julian bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh.

"I am not," Garak huffed, attempting to turn away. Julian held him firm.

"Elim." Those intense brown eyes bored into Garak's, and he was forced to look away. "You have nothing to be jealous of. Dariellah and I are friends, nothing more. In case you hadn't noticed, she's quite enamored with the Captain." Julian pointed to the Replimat, where Commander Maxwell had just joined Captain Sisko at a corner booth. Both were smiling.

Garak shifted his gaze away from the couple, unable to meet Julian's eyes, this time from guilt. "I'm sorry, Julian. This is very new to me. I've --" he broke off, taking a deep breath and raising his eyes to finally meet Julian's, "I've grown used to being jealous of your friends, your lovers, oh, just about everyone." He managed a small smile. "Actually  _having_ a relationship with you, well, it's quite different from being an outsider with these feelings."

Julian blinked hard, not wanting passersby to know the intimate nature of the conversation they were having in the middle of the Promenade. "Elim," he choked, "I think I'd like to have lunch in our quarters today."

His smile was a bit shaky, but the devotion shining from his eyes shook Garak to the core.

"Julian? What did you just say?" Garak whispered, too overcome with emotion to hide it.

Julian lightly touched the Cardassian's face. "I'd like you to move in as soon as possible. It's silly for us to both have quarters; mine are big enough for both of us." He leaned closer, whispering intimately in the Cardassian's ear, "And I'd like to celebrate."

Garak's azure eyes twinkled. "As you wish, Julian. Anything you wish."

****

O'Brien was feeling  _very_ sick to his stomach by now. He had the misfortune of being called to the Replimat to fix one of the replicators during lunchtime. That in itself was bad, but he was close enough to the Captain and Commander Maxwell that he could hear their conversation. That in itself wouldn't have been so bad, but he was at knee level, working on the replicator, and he could see under the tables closest to him...

"Commander, do you know what drives me crazy about you?" Benjamin asked, rubbing his foot gently up Dariellah's leg.

She, in turn, was working her foot up his thigh. "Hm. I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" she teased, watching his eyes go wide.

"Dari..." he gasped, his eyes closing briefly. Regaining his composure, he shot her a deadly glare. "Don't do that again in public," he growled.

"Oh? Does that mean I can do it in private?" She batted her eyelashes at him playfully, giggling as he grabbed her hands.

"You can do that, and anything else you'd like, in private. In the meantime..." he pulled her closer, lightly kissing her, "we can enjoy our meal."

O'Brien snapped the cover back on and ordered a Jamaican Blend coffee. Taking a cautious sip, he nodded approval and allowed those waiting in line to use the replicator again. Shooting a quick glance around, he spotted an empty table and sank gratefully into the hard chair. Allowing his gaze to wander, he caught sight of Julian and Garak, talking in the middle of the corridor.  _Odd_ he thought. Then again, look at the pair they made. How Garak put up with Julian was beyond Miles. Sure, he had gotten better over the past three years, but he still had the tendency to run at the mouth. Then again, so did Garak.

O'Brien watched them, unaware of the slight tightening of his uniform until he gasped, nearly spilling his coffee all over himself. He had had a clear shot of Julian, eyes wide, shining, looking adoringly at the tailor. One hand caressed the tailor's cheek, softly, just barely brushing the skin.

The long, strong fingers, tangling in the blonde-brown curls, caressing the slightly rounded face, those chocolate-colored eyes half-closing, full lips parting slightly, leaning closer, he could feel his warm breath against his cheek...

O'Brien jumped up, unable to take anymore. He went straight to his quarters and called OPS, telling them he was sick and wouldn't be back for duty. Kira hadn't said a word, for which Miles was grateful.

****

"He's sick? He didn't report to me." Bashir absently chewed on his lower lip, deep in thought. "I noticed he seemed a bit -- off yesterday, but I just assumed it was from the trip."

Kira's concern flowed through the commbadge. "I don't know Julian. I asked him how he was today, and he nearly bit my head off. That was early this morning. He called about an hour ago."

Bashir barely felt Garak's hands lightly massaging his shoulders as he thought. "I'll give him a call, Kira, and see how he's doing. It's probably just the separation from Keiko."

"That's what I thought, but I figured an expert medical opinion might be in order," Kira teased lightly.

"Kira," Julian nearly moaned. "That was terrible."

"Hey, I wasn't the one giving out  _doctor's orders_ to get O'Brien off the station," Kira shot back, glee evident in her voice.

"I don't need this abuse. Bashir out." He placed his commbadge back on the nightstand, still deep in thought.

Garak shifted on the bed, pulling Julian closer. "Are you that worried about him?"

Julian leaned back against the solid bulk of Garak's chest, his eyebrows drawn tightly together. "Yes. Yes I am. Elim, I need to see him. Make sure he's all right."

Julian felt Garak's arms stiffen around him, but his voice was neutral as he answered, "Of course. You are the doctor; you know when a patient needs you."

"A friend, not a patient," Julian corrected distractedly as he rose from the bed and pulled on his uniform automatically.

"A friend." Garak watched Julian get dressed, walk out of the bedroom, then walk back in, his face red with embarrassment.

"Elim, I don't mean to rush out like this. I really don't. I mean, we were celebrating your moving in..." his voice trailed off.

Garak smiled tenderly at the Human. "Julian, you are a doctor. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be a good one. Go. While you're gone, I'll start moving my things in."

Julian's smile nearly cracked his face. "Wonderful. We'll continue the celebration later tonight," he promised, walking over and kissing the older man fiercely. With a parting smile, Julian left Garak in their quarters.

***

"Whosit?"

Julian leaned closer to the door, unsure of just  _what_ he had heard. "Miles? Is that you?" he called through the O'Brien's door.

"No." The answer was followed by drunken laughter.

Julian sighed. He knew the effects of O'Brien's Irish Whiskey first-hand; Miles was in for a killer of a headache the next morning. "Miles, can I come in?"

The door opened suddenly, causing Julian to nearly jump out of his skin. A teetering Miles slapped an arm around the thin shoulders.

"JULIAN!" he yelled, holding his glass up in a toast and draining it. "Just in time for the party." He dragged Julian into his quarters, the door shutting behind them.

Julian tried to hold the other man up, but O'Brien was determined to get them to the couch, and he to collapse on it. With a grunt, O'Brien fell onto the couch, Julian just barely managing to remain upright.

"Miles, what's wrong? Kira said you reported you were too sick for duty."

O'Brien looked at Julian sideways from his leaning position on the couch. "I am. I'm heart-sick," he admitted in a pitiful voice.

"Heart-sick?" Julian's brow furrowed at that one. Beginning to chew on his lower lip, Julian sank onto a chair. "Do you mean you miss Keiko?"

A mournful sound, halfway between a moan and a gurgle emanated from O'Brien's sprawled form. "Keiko. I miss her, Julian."

"I know you do, Miles." Julian thought fast. "But you just saw her. What did you two do together?" he asked, trying to draw out some good, recent memories for the Chief.

A sigh this time. "When I first got there, it was great. She was on a break, and we spent the whole day in a tent, under the sun." He grinned like a schoolboy. "We made love practically non-stop. So many times, I can't remember." His voice was soft; his expression dreamy.

Julian had to smile. It had been like that when he and Elim got together, too.

Then O'Brien's voice got harder, harsher. "The next day, she had to continue to the next valley. So I offered to go along. She didn't want me there. She didn't want me. Why didn't she want me?" O'Brien wailed, tossing the shot glass across the room. It shattered against the far wall.

Julian jumped again, watching the glass splay across the floor. "Miles," he said in his best authority voice. "I'm getting you some coffee. Don't go anywhere."

O'Brien pushed himself up on his elbow, craning his neck at an odd angle to watch Julian at the replicator. "I have nowhere to go," he whispered hoarsely.

Julian returned to the couch, placing the cup of coffee in Miles' hand. "Here. Drink this."

"Don't wanna." He pushed it away.

Julian held it under his nose. "Drink." His tone brooked no argument, and Miles took a sip.

He blinked a few times, as if coming out of a deep sleep. "Julian?" he asked, slightly confused. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were," Julian answered. He watched O'Brien's eyes clear slightly, and took a deep breath. "How are you feeling now?"

O'Brien licked his lips, finally focusing on the other man. Julian's eyes were full of concern. Wide, as they were apt to be, so warm and inviting...

Miles felt himself falling into those eyes. "Julian," he whispered.

Julian's concern flared at the Chief's strange expression and suddenly unfocused gaze. "Miles, what is it?" When he didn't answer, Julian took him by the shoulders. "Miles."

"Oh, Julian."

Before the doctor knew what was happening, Miles was kissing him. Quite firmly. And, unexpectedly, quite expertly. Julian moaned, trying to push Miles away, but he was half-atop him, pushing the younger man further into the cushions.

"Mmmm-Miles!" Julian gasped, succeeding in breaking the kiss. "What in the  _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Shock tinted his cheeks, mixed with embarrassment.

Miles was oblivious to Julian's discomfort. "Julian, after Keiko pushed me away, all I could think about was you. I couldn't stop thinking of you. Your eyes, your lips..." he lunged for them again, this time Julian turned his head away just in time.

"Miles, get off me!" Julian pushed with all his strength, and wriggled out from under the engineer. Panting, he stared down at Miles, still laying on the couch. "I cannot believe this. You went to Bajor to see Keiko! You're a married man, Miles! What about your wife?"

"What about her?" Miles pushed himself upright, anger flaring in his eyes. "She doesn't care about me. Told me that to my face. We have nothing in common, Julian. She doesn't understand me." His anger died down, to be replaced by what Julian could only describe as seductive. "Not like you do."

"Miles?" Julian croaked. "What are you saying?"

Miles was on his feet, standing - more or less. "I'm saying, I care about you, Julian. I won't lie to you. Not like  _he_ does," he sneered, clearly meaning Garak. "I don't know what you see in him anyway. He's -- he's ugly!" he finished uncertainly.

Julian tried to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Miles, do you know what you're saying? Last week, you were looking foward to seeing Kieko again..."

"And I did. And we're finished. I'm ready to start over." Miles started moving unsteadily toward the doctor. "And I'd like to start with you."

"Me?" It came out as a squeak. Julian berated himself for that. "Why me, Chief?" he asked, trying to put some distance between them. He started backing up slowly - toward the door.

Miles cocked his head questioningly at the younger man. "You know, I'm not sure. You're annoying as hell, but most of the time, you're a good friend. We can talk, and you  _listen_. You're always there when I need you, like now," he finished in a whisper, moving a bit faster across the room.

Julian glanced at the door. Only a few more feet..."I don't think you're thinking clearly, Chief. Take some time, take a few days, mull it over. If you still feel the same way in say, a week, we'll talk then." He offered a shaky, not-quite-sincere smile.

"I'll feel the same way then, Julian," Miles said with assuredness. "Remember when I said either people love you or hate you?"

Julian swallowed hard, then nodded with trepidation.

"Well, I said I didn't hate you. I meant that. I never really  _hated_ you," Miles explained softly, still advancing on the doctor. "In fact, I think I've always liked you. It's only just recently that I've..."

Julian backed up against the door and fumbled for the release. Offering a painful smile, he said, "Chief, we'll talk later," pushed the release button, and nearly fell outside. The door rolled shut on O'Brien's disappointed face.

Julian straightened himself, breathing a sigh of relief. Shaking his head in disbelief, he headed back to his quarters. He stopped short. Garak would be there. And he would know immediately.


End file.
